


It's You.

by CaramelKruze



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Other, You could read this as romantic but that wasnt exactly what i intended, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelKruze/pseuds/CaramelKruze
Summary: His death would have been quick, but it was definitely not painless.After that, there was a rule that nobody was to be alone.Pink remembers finding comfort in the way Black looked over at them reassuringly.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), kind of - Relationship, like if you wanted to
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	It's You.

**Author's Note:**

> If there were two crewmates on a ship and one of them killed the other with a knife would that be fucked up or what? 
> 
> This fic came to me very suddenly, but I actually really enjoyed writing it.

When the ship took off, there was a general understanding that there was a risk that some of them wouldn’t make it back. This was a risky job, and they all knew that. They understood what they agreed to… all but one. 

All but one. 

* * *

The first body showed up a week into the three-month voyage. Up until then, there was no hint that one of them would ever consider hurting anyone on the crew. Up until then, there was no suspicion. No fear at the thought of being alone. The general agreement was that something had to have snuck onto the ship before they left Earth. It couldn’t have been human, not by the way Green’s head was twisted so violently. His death would have been quick, but it was definitely not painless. After that, there was a rule that nobody was to be alone. Pink remembers finding comfort in the way Black looked over at them reassuringly. 

The second body showed up two weeks later. 

It was horribly bloody; Pink remembers how nauseous they felt when they found her in the storage room, barely able to make out the colour of Cyan’s light suit under all the dark red. Black was the second to show up, and Pink remembers how Black wrapped his arms around them and pulled them away as the rest of the crew began investigating. 

After that, Pink never left Black’s side. 

* * *

In the same week, they found Lime and Red. By the look on Purple’s face, they were far worse than how they found Cyan. 

That was four. They had started with ten, but now four of them were dead and it was clear they wouldn’t be the last. That was when they started accusing people. Pink remembers how angry Purple looked when she started shouting at Black. Pink had defended him, he had been with them the whole time and there was no way Black would do that. Pink remembers, then, the fear on Purple’s face as everyone turned on her. The way she pleaded and cried as the rest of the crew grabbed her and made their way to the airlock. 

Black didn’t let Pink see Purple’s body float out into space. Pink thinks that they are grateful for that. 

Now there were only five of them left. 

* * *

Orange found what remained of Blue the next day. 

This was meant to be three months, but it was beginning to look like they wouldn’t make it past one. 

White spun some story of how Orange was trying to cover his own trail by ‘finding’ the body. Pink had no reason not to believe him, and Black would’ve done anything if Pink asked.

Pink sat at the cafeteria table, head in their hands, as White and Black fought to shove Orange out of the airlock. They tried to forget the sound of his crying. Now that there were only three of them left, it meant that there was no room for mistakes. No room for hesitation. No room for trust. The three of them stuck together after that. 

But things can only go so well for so long. 

* * *

Pink tried. They really did. They tried to quell the urges that drowned their rational thoughts every moment of the day. It only grew harder as time went on. Once the parasite got a taste for blood it was hard to deny it after. 

The door shut behind Pink. White turned around. 

There was a momentary look of terror that crossed his face, but he wasn’t able to scream fast enough. It caught in his throat, deafened by the blood that gathered in his mouth. The blood stood out so much differently on his suit than it did the others. It was the only thing that kept Pink somewhat conscious of what they were doing; the bloodlust making even basic thought so difficult. 

The door didn’t stay shut forever. 

Black was waiting on the other side. 

Pink remembers the look in his eyes when the doors slid back open. Something akin to despair. Pink had never felt as much emotion as they did at that moment. They stood still, Black’s eyes moving from the body on the ground to the knife in Pink’s hand, to the blood that drenched their knees and hands, and finally to Pink’s face. 

“Pink…” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Pink was. That wasn’t a lie. Pink had tried so hard to stop themselves. They never wanted to hurt Black. Despite the thirst for blood that had plagued their every waking moment, they had _never_ wanted to hurt Black. But it didn’t matter. 

Pink remembers how their head hurt. How their blood ran hot. How their hands shook with the effort to stand still. Pink remembers how the first real emotion they ever saw Black show was in this moment, and it was complete and utter hopelessness. He didn’t look scared, even with Pink walking closer. Pink remembers how he sunk to his knees, his broken sob breaking the deafening silence of the storage room. He doesn’t fight back. 

If Pink considered themselves capable of it, they were sure the emotion they were feeling would have been devastation. But by now, they weren’t capable of that. They were nothing but a parasite in the husk of what was once a person. 

Pink wishes they didn’t remember the way Black brought his hand to their face as he choked on his own blood, the knife buried deep in his chest. Pink wishes they didn’t remember the way he didn’t even look angry as the tears rolled down his face, meeting with the blood on his chin. Pink wishes so hard that they didn’t remember the last, broken sentence that Black uttered before going limp in their arms. 

“It’s not your fault. It wasn’t you, Pink.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the songs Exit Music (For a Film) by Radiohead and As the World Caves In by Matt Maltese. Not going to lie, I ended up getting a bit emotional near the end.


End file.
